Change
by Clueless-Little-Muffin
Summary: I'll be completely rewriting this story soon, so it's currently on a temporary HIATUS.


Summary: Rachel Berry has a perfect life! With three best friends, and head spot on the Cheerios! Then Glee Club comes along.. How can Rachel deal with a jerk that throws slushies at her, a bitchy blonde girl thats wants her knocked down a notch, ghosts from her past, and a pissed off Sue Slyvester? ~Hummelberry and Brittanaberry friendships~ Suck at summarys hopefully the story is better.

* * *

(A/N) My first ever story! Try not to hate too much... Okay, this will probably be a rewrite of season one.. And Rachel's going to be very different! I love Puckleberry, but I'm going to make this as canon as possible (other than my major changes... duh) so it'll probably be Finchel and St. Berry with the one little spec of Puckleberry. Sadface. Anyway, if a lot of people like this, and want a sequel when this is over... It will definatly be Puckleberry.. eventually. So.. I think thats it. Hopefully this A/N didn't bore you away from the story! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or it's characters, if I did... weird shit would happen.. O.o

* * *

**NEW DIRECTIONS**  
Glee Club  
Sign up below!

Mercedes Jones  
Kurt Hummel  
Artie Abrams  
Tina Cohen-Chang

"Rach! We're gonna be late for cheer practice!" Santana called, breaking the girl from her staring contest with the sign up sheet.

"Yeah... Just gimme a second, alright?" Rachel responds distractedly. After a funny look towards the other girl, Santana walks to practice, pinky firmly locked with Brittney's.

Rachel just continues to stare at the bulletin board filled with sign up sheets. After what feels like an hour of internal debate (which was really only a few minutes) she makes up her mind, quickly looking left and right, making sure no one important is watching, like Coach Sylvester, or Jewfro and his camera, Rachel signs her name and draws a little star next to it. A smile creeps on her face, which quickly disappears when she feels an ice cold cherry slushie slam into her face, dripping into her cheerio uniform, and hears the laughter of one, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

See, when Rachel was a freshman, Puck asked her out, but she turned him down because she new about his reputation and didn't want to end up like all the other cheeri-hos that graced his bed, Rachel was a relationship kinda girl. Anyway, it pissed him off and he dumped his slushie on her. Most of the teens watching were shocked, everyone knew Rachel was next in line to be head cheerleader, she was supposed to be untouchable. But ever since then she's been getting slushie facials from Puck and dealing with it.

Everyone else treats Rachel Berry like best thing in William McKinley High School, hell, in all of Lima, Ohio! But thats mostly because of Rachel's best friend Santana Lopez, who scares the crap out of anyone that messes with her girls. Anyone but Puck, because in her words_ 'He's hot as hell and great in bed!'_ but she does refuse to sleep with him for a few days after each slushie.._ 'which is something'_ Rachel figured. After a quick 911 text to Kurt, she ran into the closest bathroom and started washing her hair in the sink.

After about 10 minutes of washing, and 5 minutes of sitting in a chair beside the sink freezing, Kurt finally burst threw the door holding (God bless him!) an extra uniform.

"Sorry Diva, took awhile to get into the girls locker room without anyone noticing. Almost got a detention, but you're worth it.." He murmured, looking her over while brushing his hair back.

"Thank you so much Kurt! I'm so late for practice, Coach is going to kill me!" Rachel says, grabbing the uniform and hurrying into a stall to change. Kurt looks at the door of the stall with a smug expression, and when Rachel comes back out, pulling her hair into a pony tail, and sees this look, shes instantly suspicious. "What?"

"Oh nothing... I talked to Santana, she told me she left you by the sign up board in the hall.." Kurt replys, smirking devlishly.

"Yeah.. so?" she asks nervously, hoping he isn't saying what she thinks he is..

Kurt isn't exactly popular, at all. He gets slushied and thrown in dumpsters and porta-potties, even though his best friends are the three most popular girls in school. Sure, they help him out of dumpsters and porta-potties, but they never publically stand up for him. Rachel has a not-so-dirty little secret though, she can sing. Really sing! And shes good, like Streisand level good! Nobody but her fathers and Kurt know, and he only found because he happend to go to her house while she was singing in the shower.. So maybe he's been trying to get her to join glee club for the past year, she should show off her talent, instead of ignoring it just to be popular. So sue Kurt for being excited (smug) that Rachel finally caved and joined New Directions!

"I read the Glee sign up sheet and let me just say... You'll love it! Especially now that Sandy Ryerson got fired! I'm sure Mr. Shuester will be much more capable of-"

"Kurt! Stop rambling! I really don't care about whos capable of what, I only joined to give you the benifit of the doubt. Besides, you know how I feel about singing.." Rachel interrupts, eyes glazing over as she remembers her ex-boyfriend, and what he did to her that was so terrible, it made her quit singing, and build walls around herself, so the only people that knew her secret were Santana, Brittney and Kurt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to practice or Coach'll have my head on a stick by her bedside!" she growls, snapping back from her thoughs and storming towards the door. Suddenly looking back at Kurt, her mocha eyes wide "You didn't tell her, right?"

Kurt didn't have to ask who 'her' was. He knew Santana would go apeshit if she found out Rachel joined_ ::gasp::_ Glee Club! So he just sighs and shakes his head negatively. She doesn't respond, just exits the bathroom and marches down the hall glaring. She knows Kurt got the message _'Tell her, and I'll rip your head off and shove it up your ass!'_ Checking her phone she notices two unread messages

Britt-Britt:  
_Rach ware r u? Meh fone iznt mkin th wrds luk rite! help!_

Laughing at the completely random and oh-so Brittney text, she thinks back to when they first met, freshman year in highschool, Brittney was a year older, supposed to be a sophmore but was held back. Santana met her in homeroom when she got her hair stuck in the zipper of her bag, and they instantly clicked, so San intoduced her to Rachel. Since then, the three have been the Unholy Trinity of McKinley High. Britt was there for her last year, when she was dating a senior named Luke, he was Rachel's first boyfriend and when she wouldn't put out, he started abusing her.. She came to school with a black eye that was the gossip of the school for weeks. Even the usually ditzy blonde knew what was happening was serious and helped Rach threw it.

Shaking off the unpleasant thoughts, Rachel checked her other message.

Satan:  
_B! Get ur ass to practice, coach put Fabray in ur spot for the main routine. Says it'll be permanant if u dont hurry the hell up._

Quinn Fabray has been at her thoat since Rachel beat her for lead in a talent show in middle school. She has an obsession for popularity. She's dating the quarterback and thinks it's only fair she becomes head cheerleader/prom queen/HBIC. She always trying to get the Coach to kick Rachel off the team, but 16 years of dance classes payed off, so Rachel, Santana and Brittney have permanent head and co-head spots on the squad.

Groaning, she pockets her phone and starts jogging towards the field.

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? TRY BEING WATERBOARDED, _THAT'S_ HARD!" Sue Sylvester yells into her megaphone. "BERRY! GET YOU'RE ASS ON THAT PYRAMID AND SHOW 'EM HOW IT'S DONE" Breathing a sign of relief at the lack of punishment, Rachel runs onto the field with everyone else and starts warming up.

* * *

"Sit down you're rocking, sit down, sit down, sit down you're rocking the boat"

...

"We suck." Rachel states matter-of-factly glaring at the ground, wondering why she even joined this stupid club.

"C'mon guys, we'll get there!" Mr. Shue says trying (and failing) to cheer up the five kids he managed to get into to join.

Rachel, still glaring at nothing, shrugs off the hand Kurt put on her shoulder and storms out, ignoring Mr. Shuester calling her name. Ripping her white gloves off and dropping them on the ground, she runs out to her favourite spot, the bleachers, and sits down.

_'I love singing, it's fun and makes me happy..'_ She thinks, remembering all the times she would sing for everyone at temple, or JCC, the thrill of being on stage... the endless hours of singing until her throat bled.. the thousands of competitions she entered to make her Dads proud, the way singing turned into a chore, the only thing she could do to make her fathers love her...the way Rachel turned into a shell of herself, then Luke came along, and she started smiling again. Atleast until that night she ended up moving in with him because her Dads didn't want her dating, after that, things went down hill, and it eventually lead to her being beaten every night when she refused to put out..

_'I love singing.. but I can't go back to the stupid girl with the broadway dream I once was. No. I have to quit New Directions, it's not helping me forget my past.. it hurts to much.'_ She's broken out of her thoughts when Mr. Shue sits beside her and comments on her changing back into her uniform.

"I'm tired of being made fun of.." She murmurs, ignoring the confused look on her teachers face as she remembers how everyone hated her for her dreams in middle school, before she learned to keep them hidden and act normal.

"You're the best one in there Rachel.." Shuester prods on, trying to get her to come back, and ignoring the 'Leave me alone, I hate you.' attitude she's been putting on for years.

"Look Mr. Shuester, I plan on coasting through highschool on my popularity, getting into a good collage because of my grades, graduating, then getting the hell out of this cow town and forgeting about everyone here! Glee Club just doesn't fit into that." The Jewish girl snaps, pissed that her teacher won't get the hint.

"You have a gift.. Just, come back to glee..." Mr Shue insists in a last ditch effort, then gets up and leaves.

Her phone blasts with 'Cold Hearted Bitch' the ringtone Santana set for herself, and Rachel is shit with electronics so she can't change it..

Sighing, she answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey girlie! Where are you?"_ Santana answers in a friendly voice, one she only used around Brittney or Rachel.

"Um.. The bleachers... Why?" Rachel asks, ducking under them as she sees Noah Puckerman and his foot ball friends throw Kurt in a dumpster.

_"Britt wants to buy a jacket or something for her cat.."_ Ignoring Brittney in the background saying 'Not a jacket, a sweater.. theres a difference San!'

Muttering 'Dammit!' Rach starts jogging towards the dumpster "Wish I could go... I have a ton of homework, sorry!"

_"Ugh. You're such a loser"_ Santana says in a bored tone.

"Bye San!" Rachel says cheerily, ignoring the playful jab. Throwing her phone in her Cheerio jacket, she hops up on the side of the dumpster and looks in. Smiling sympathetically at Kurt lying there, she offers him a hand. "Santana and Britt are going shopping for Lord Tubbington, I think they might need your fashion expertise!"

Kurt, glaring at her while grabbing her hand and hoisting himself up and over the rim of the dumpster, mutters a "Flattery won't make me less mad at you.."

"C'mon Kurt!" Rach whimpers while he brushes off his jacket "What did you want me to do? I have a-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. A reputation to protect, I got that. Whatever. I just wish you'd stand up for me sometimes and, y'know, not be so ruled by your popularity." and with that, he walks towards his car.

She thinks that's the moment she decides she's going back to Glee club.

But _only _to prove her popularity doesn't own her!

* * *

Honestly, she has know idea how Mr. Shue suckered quarterback Finn Hudson into joining glee club, but here he was, singing and dancing to some song from some musical with her, she's gotta admit it though, boy can sing! And he's kinda cute.. Yeah, she doesn't mind Finn being in glee club at all, a little flirting never hurt anyone right? So she ups the Berry charm and flirts her ass off. It confuses her (and pisses her off) when she realizes Finn isn't responding, boosting her confidence a little when he looks like he wants too but can't.

Rachel's tried dating before, but shes so closed off from everyone, boys usually get sick of it quickly, so she sticks to flirting and sleeping around with guys she hopefully never sees again.

She's always liked Finn though, and his goofy charm, so shes going make him hers, and Rachel Berry is nothing if not determined!

* * *

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray? Girl who_ hates_ me, Quinn Fabray?" She asks while waiting in the snack line outside of Vocal Adrenaline's auditorium.

"Yeah for a few months now, she's nice." Finn replies absently. _Atleast now I know why he won't flirt with me.._ she thinks.

"_Nice!_ I have a few issues with that statement!" Rachel says, smirking at her own joke. Finn just smiles at her, not understanding.

Rachel rolls her eyes and walks into the auditorium, sitting in a seat at the end of the row of chairs, she hasn't tried to befriend anyone in this club (besides Kurt) and she really isn't planning on it.

Quickly glancing over at Finn, she decides she's going to get the guy, no matter which PromQueen-obsessed cheerleader she has to step on to do so.

Her smirk fades and shes left gaping after Vocal Adrenaline preform.

"We're screwed.." Kurt murmurs to himself, but Rachel hears loud and clear._ If Kurt doesn't even believe in this club, what am I doing here?  
_

* * *

She's saved from making the decision of quitting or not when Mr. Shue tells them he's quitting to become an accountant. But she still feels a strange nagging feeling in her chest, so she ditches a_ Greys_ marathon with Brittney and Lord Tubbington on Thursday to hang out in the choir room listening to Mercedes trying to pump everyone up.

She notices Finn isn't there and thinks it's a good a time as any to try and win him over.

After flirting for a bit and then honestly trying to get him to come back to glee, Rachel is as frustrated as ever, mostly because of Quinn Fabray. So at the after game party (why they celebrate_ losing_, she'll never know) on friday she gets drunk and finds the first semi-cute guy and drags him upstairs.

In the morning she wakes up and the first thing she does is call Santana.

_"Yeah?"_ San answers with her usual greeting.

"Some party... Is it bad I don't remember the name of the guy I slept with last night?" She asks, smirking.

_"Hell, I don't even remember the the guy that took my virginity!"_ Santana laughs.

Rachel's face suddenly grows somber, all trace of humour gone "I do..."

_"Aw shit! I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean too... bring_ it_ up.."_ Santana says in a panic.

"It's okay. Whatever right? He's gone now. S'all good" Rachel replies in a tight voice.

_"Rachel-"_ Santana tries again,

"Hey, you hungry? Wanna go to IHop? Their hashbrowns are freakin delicous!"

And just like that, Santana gets the hint and doesn't bring up Luke for the rest of the day.

* * *

They're all in the auditorium, and she's trying to teach them some dance moves, when Finn wheels Artie in, ignoring Kurts 'closed rehearsal' comment, and going off on a rant about not wanting to be that guy.

Rachel can't help it if she smiles, she's never met a guy that doesn't care about his popularity before! It's kind of refreshing..

They practice for hours, and when they finally run threw_ 'Don't Stop Believing'_ without messing up once, she can't help the grin on her face and the way she hugs Kurt around the shoulders tightly, whispering a_ 'thank you'_ in his ear before she pulls away.

They get into the costumes Mercedes made for them and kill the song, Mr. Shuester surprises them by telling them they were only a nine and needed to be at a 10 (jackass, where were you when I was trying to teach Finn to dance?) and then saying he was staying a teacher and not becoming a boring accountant.

Rachel sees a flash of red in the corner of her eye, and looks up at the rafters, where she sees Sue Sylvester, a smirking Quinn Fabray and (_fuck_!) Santana Lopez looking down at them.

Shit is gonna hit the fan tomorrow at cheer practice, she only hopes Santana won't blow up at her in front of Brittney...

* * *

(A/N) Okay, so that's chapter one! I think it was too short, but it was longer on paper... and I wanted to fit every important part of the episode into, plus the things I changed, and hints at Rachel's past! Okay, please reveiw! Even if you don't like it, constuctive critism helps! Oh and I don't have a beta (barely know what that is) so all mistakes are mine!


End file.
